An Unexpected Friendly Visit, With Lemonade!
by WonderPickle
Summary: Olivia's been thinking a lot about Wen. Are they dating...or are they not? It's too confusing. What happens when he makes an unexpected visit that'll change everything? Set a week after the interview with Moxie. Wenlivia one-shot, minor fluff.


**Hello to anyone reading this. I've been drowning in Lemonade Mouth lately, so I figured I'd make a one-shot out of it. This story takes place a week after the band's interview with Moxie (the extended scene in the movie).**

 **So this is Wenlivia, and basically anything that came to my head at the moment while writing this.**

 **So for any of my fellow Lemonade Mouth and/or Wen and Olivia shippers, I truly hope you enjoy!**

 **My Young Justice Story will be updated soon, but guess who's got writers block..? Ugh. I'm trying though. PM me if you've got any ideas.**

 **THIS STORY IS IN THE POV OF OLIVIA. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

She missed Wen. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Olivia's mind was being invaded by her red-haired bandmate. Invaded in a good way. If that was possible, or at the least made any sense.

Even after the interview with Moxie, she still wasn't sure what to make of their relationship. When Olivia went to talk to Wen after admitting to "dating" on live TV, she was whisked away by Mo. Once returning to Wen's house the following day, Sydney said he wasn't home, apparently out with his father. Each time she had tried to privately have a conversation with Wen about the new status in their relationship, he was just busy or she had suddenly lost the guts. Olivia was starting to believe the universe just didn't want her ever having that talk with Wen. Maybe they weren't even _supposed_ to be together, just shove their feelings aside like bad kitty food and be best friends/bandmates.

"Olivia?" Mo snapped her fingers in front of the blonde, shaking her out of her reverie.

Olivia blinked and shook her head. "Oh uh, sorry, Mo," she said.

Mo and Stella giggled, probably knowing exactly what their friend was thinking about.

Scratch that, they _did_ know exactly what she was thinking about. Just to poke at her, Stella asked, "Have you and Wen officially declared yourselves a couple yet?" She smiled.

"Haha," Olivia replied sarcastically. She poured herself another glass of lemonade that her Gram earlier prepared. The three girls had formed a circle together in the grass behind the lead singer's house. Their topic of conversation had started out as discussing the adorable kitten that Wen had gotten for Olivia (of course, Mo and Stella wouldn't give it a rest), then switched to how much the band over drank lemonade nowadays after Gram had brought some out for them, then to Charlie being the new heartthrob of the country, and now it had somehow sneaked its way back to Wen. That boy was brought up in every single conversation Olivia had with the girls, only because they knew how much and how deeply she cared for him. It annoyed Olivia, yet gave her a small sense of pleasure at the same time. "Wen and I are, well we're," Olivia started, unsure of how to respond to the guitarist's question, "we're not really in a stable position, I guess."

Stella scoffed. "Then make one! You kids need to get together before I make it happen myself!"

Mo laughed and playfully hit her on the shoulder, while Olivia just frowned. " _Stella_ ," Mo replied.

"What? They announced to the world that they were practically dating, and they're not even together!" Stella complained.

"She's right," Mo agreed.

Olivia scooted back from their circle, uncomfortable that they continued talking about her love life. As much as she cared for and loved her best friends, they were sometimes a bit pushy in her opinion. But that was only when it came to her and Wen. Nothing else seemed to make them this excited, and Olivia could never figure out why. Was it really so great to talk about two of their bandmates getting together when they could've discussed anything else in existence? It made the blonde's face a few shades pinker.

"Oh we're sorry, Liv," Mo said, sliding back towards her friend.

"Yeah, it's not our fault you're so clueless!" Stella added, moving to them.

Mo opened her mouth, letting out a disappointed noise. "Stella!" she cried.

"Alright, alright," Stella held her hands up in surrender, "sorry for teasing. I was just stating the obvious."

Realizing that was the best apology she was going to get out of Stella, Mo smiled warmly. "But, Liv hey, if you like him, tell him. You'll get good results I promise."

"How do you _know_?" The singer questioned.

"Because it's obvious he likes you too."

Olivia had her suspicions but never wanted to be too certain of anything, but here were the facts coming straight out of Mo's mouth. "He does?" Olivia blinked, then smiled sheepishly.

Stella shook her head. "C'mon, don't you pay any attention at all?"

Before she could even open her mouth to answer, Gram appeared at the doorway in front of them. "Olivia, you have another guest."

Right then and there Wen came out from behind her, lighting up Olivia's day. Just seeing him made everything in her little world a whole lot brighter. His red hair was swept to the side as if he'd run his fingers through it. Even from the few feet away she was, the singer could see the nervousness dancing across the brim of his dark eyes. Why was he nervous? If anyone was nervous it should be Olivia.

"Speak of the devil," Stella whispered so he couldn't hear it.

"Let's go, Stella," Mo said quietly with a wicked grin plastered across his face. This expression made Olivia realize that her friends were going to be watching every moment of this interaction through the window. She knew Gram was probably going to be too.

The girls picked themselves up and shuffled through the doorway, mumbling excited hellos to Wen. Gram followed, smiling as well.

"Hi, Olivia," Wen said, making his way towards his bandmate.

She smiled up at him, quickly thinking she should get up instead of waiting for him to come sit with her. But just as her legs began to move he plopped down next to her.

"What's up, Wen?" She said as calmly as she could, already catching glimpses of Stella peeping behind the curtain. She gave Olivia a thumbs up, then disappeared again, the pink sheet hiding the window once more.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you for a couple days, but I haven't found the time, or the right words to say," Wen started, "So, about the interview with Moxie..."

Olivia sighed with relief knowing that he'd been thinking about it too. "Listen Wen, I-"

He held up his hands, "Hold on, I've been rehearsing this, even though it sounds like I haven't," Olivia nodded, realizing she shouldn't have interrupted him. She looked down at the grass. But she gushed internally. _I've been rehearsing this._ "So Liv, I was wondering, I mean we technically said we were dating, and I wasn't sure, I mean if it was true or not. We have kinda been dating but I wasn't sure exactly what to make of it, and..." he continued stuttering, but Olivia didn't butt in this time. "I just wanted to tell you," Wen took a deep breath and brought his knees up to his chest, "I like you, Olivia White. I like you a lot."

Olivia looked up at her bandmate, fiddling with the hem of her pink skirt. She smiled as Wen looked deeply into her eyes and searched for a response, preferably one that was in his favor. And that was exactly what he got. "I like you too, Wen."

There it was. Olivia felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, and suddenly she was overwhelmingly happy. Her back even straightened a bit, the invisible bricks tumbling off.

"So...what now?" Wen asked. He was pretty happy too by the looks of it. "Are we officially 'boyfriend and girlfriend'?"

Olivia shook her head yes, then let out a laugh that had been inside for _way_ too long. Wen laughed along with her, and it was one of those laughs that was happy and contagious, so the other person _had_ to go along. Olivia reached out to give her new boyfriend a hug, while he had other ideas. Instead of putting his head on her shoulder, he put his lips right on hers. Although she was surprised, the blonde didn't pull away. She quickly got over her shock and leaned into Wen, trying to let loose the feelings for him she had contained for a long time. He seemed to be trying to do the same, so a whole jumble of romantic emotions were let loose between the two in a passionate lip-lock. Eventually they pulled back for a breath, and Olivia couldn't help but do that laugh again. Wen couldn't help but join in. She leaned her head against his warm and soft chest, feeling his laughter rumble beneath his shirt. Although, their happiness didn't last for long because Stella came running out of the house, obviously watching like Olivia expected.

"FINALLY!" She cried as she tackled the new couple, all three in the ground on the pile. Stella screamed noises of excitement while Olivia and Wen were helpless under her grasp.

Mo came running out too, but she was a bit slower because she held her phone up to her ear. "Charlie you better get over to Olivia's, we've got some great news."

And so, once the fifth band member had arrived, the group had celebrated with glasses of lemonade all around. Of course Gram joined in, having watched the earlier scene with the two teenage girls. But Olivia didn't mind that her grandmother had seen her first kiss. She was too happy to give a care in the world. She planted a kiss on Wen's cheek, right before Stella had pulled the band in for a group hug. It was one of the best days Olivia White ever had.

* * *

 **It wasn't great, but I tried my best.**

 **The ending was kinda, I don't know, non-original I guess. But I kinda liked it.**

 **Anyway, please review and check out my other stories sometime.**

 **Love to all!**


End file.
